In Fair Verona
by Myka
Summary: In Verona, the noble Katsuki clan carries a legacy of strong alphas. A legacy that has gained them power over their rival clan, the Nikiforovs. But when their youngest child presents as an omega. The family is thrown into chaos and disappointment. Their plans destroyed by their child's weakness and leaving them no choice but to find him an useful mate that would benefit their reput
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri holds on tight to the hem of his white dress shirt. The delicate silk wrinkling under the pressure of his small fingers.

"Please, mama."

His plea goes unheard under the frolic of feet about the room. His mother, Lady Katsuki, barks orders to the servants, the set of the tables, the placement of the decorations, the menu for the feast...

"Don't forget the scent blockers!" She yells right before rushing to a young maid holding four different bouquets of flowers. "Osmanthus and chrysanthemums are the only flowers allowed for the ceremony, are you a fool for bringing others?" The girl lowers her head in shame at the accusation, muttering soft apologies as she hurries off to correct her mistake.

"Mama!" Yuuri raises his voice as much as he dares and finally his mother turns her head barely at his direction. The young omega swallows the small lump in his throat. "I don't want…" he feels the eyes of the servants slowly upon him as he tries to speak. "Do we really need to do the ceremony?"

"You're ruining your attire," his mother smacks his hand away from the crumpling cloth. Puts a hand under his chin to raise it up. "Did you wash your face only as I asked? We don't want your scent to dissipate, how else will you find a mate?" She releases his chin with a disapproving nod and click of her lips.

Yuuri squeezes his hands at his sides. He was used to his mother dismissing him as such. After all, he was nothing but an omega. A male omega. It was shameful. An embarrassment to his alpha father and mother.

He can't shake the memory of disappointment in their eyes when they realized the fever he'd been running was his first heat. How he had been thrown in the small heat room in the basement next to the servant quarters and left there alone until it passed.

Ever since then he had felt like a thing in his own home. His opinion no longer mattered. His requests were no longer listened to. His freedom was taken. It was almost like he wasn't even a person.

It had taken a toll on him to watch his family distance themselves from him. From the shameful omega. Only good for marrying. Yet in some twisted way, he was still lucky. Still privileged because Katsuki blood ran through his veins. His family name protected him from true danger. Being a Katsuki guaranteed that his mate will be part of the nobility and that he will remain in well stature and cared for until he died. That his pups will have wealthy lives as well. If he bore alphas they would be lords and ladies of stature and power.

"Don't forget not to bathe," his mother repeats. "We need your scent to be the strongest in order to attract the best possible match. You don't want to end up with a mate that you can't even smell."

Yuuri sniffs his wrist at her words, not really noticing anything different from his usual smell. Then again he wasn't supposed to discern his own scent, that was supposed to be for the alpha that would choose him during the ceremony. Yuuri feels a cold shiver up his spine. His family had invited every single noble alpha of in the vicinity. A handful were close to his own age, but he knew some would be much much older. Twice and three times his age. Alpha's with money and power that wanted to buy an omega. A noble's omega…

One of the maids shrieks as a vase slips from her fingers and shatters on the floor. Lady Katsuki hurries to the scene, berating the girl for her awful behavior.

Yuuri bites his lip. Watching his mother do things he had never seen her do before. Things she wouldn't do if he wants shameful omega.

"Yuuri." His sister's voice brings him back to the room, his thoughts scattering along his mother's yelling. "Let's get you dressed."

Yuuri nods and follows in silence. His fingers crumpling the silk once more.

* * *

"The Katsuki Ball?"

Victor feigns interest when Chris waves the invites in front of his face. The beta bounces excitedly from toe to toe as they make their way towards the back of the manor grounds. "A masquerade ball! Once in a year event!"

"Wasn't it hastily planned and kept under wraps?" Victor asks uninterested. They head down the stone steps to the open exercise yard. "Why would I want to go to a masquerade ball of my family's rivals?"

"Rumor has it it's an omegan ball!" Chris says unable to hide his excitement. Victor drops a sigh chris doesn't hear, his friend was always like this. Seeking thrills in the gossip and go abouts of the noble class. "A Katsuki omega!" Chris continues. "They who parade their strong alpha line, have produced an omega. How shameful!"

"They already announced their alpha daughter and son. It's probably some distant relative using the family name to gain themselves a wealthy alpha and add them to their clan." Victor's hand closes over the hilt of his sword. He despised when noble families that carried the honor of this land abused their power to favor themselves. It was why this world was so divided in the first place. Though Victor's family was just the same. Power hungry. Always wanting to grow their clan.

"So?" Chris grins from ear to ear. "Isn't that even more exciting? What poor relative are they trying to sell off?"

"Omegan balls should be banned." Victor pulls the sword from its sheath, pointing it at the dummy in front of him. "Alpha's should not be so disgraced that they pay for the chance at an omega. They should fight for them, find them among the dozen scents scattered in the night!" He stabs the dummy vigorously with each word.

"Such a romantic," Chris mock laughs. "Sounds like something you would like to do."

Victor closes his fingers harder on the hilt. "Who wouldn't live for the thrill of finding their mate?"

"Then shame your parents already picked an omega for you." Chris say. "When was it that you are supposed to wed?"

"A month," Victor strikes the dummy with a sharp trust of his hand. "I met the omega. She will be an acceptable match."

"Acceptable?" The beta purses his lips. "What happened with the romance? The thrill of finding your mate?"

The blows become harder, angrier. "Her scent doesn't dissuade me. Her character is amicable. Her appearance pleasant." It wasn't a secret that noblemen and women didn't marry for love. Noble matches were always done behind closed doors and always with someone benefiting that wasn't the pair to be.

There were stories that long ago, before the quarrel between the houses had begun. The families would bring their children on the verge of adulthood together. Alphas, betas, and omegas alike. To share time. To form bonds. To find the mates they felt pulled towards to.

Nothing like now. No secret meetings between parents without their children's consent. No waiting in empty rooms just to meet a shy omega girl far too young to be anyone's mate. Victor feels the heaviness of the dummy as he hits it. "Not much else you can ask for in a nobleman's match."

Chris doesn't say anything. Victor takes deep breath after deep breath, feeling the sweat trickled down his face. If he thought about it. If he really thought about it. Omegan balls were the only thing that remained from the long ago tales.

"Right…" Chris drops on the bench by the training circle. "Then you should have no qualms in attending the Katsuki ball then. Who knows. Perhaps you will catch the scent of a pretty omega."

"Even if I did." The tip of the blade touches the dirt by Victor's feet. "It's not something I am allowed to pursue."

"That's the life of the only son of the mighty house of Nikiforov is it not?" Chris joins Victor inside the training circle. "The master of arms is going to have a fit. This was his favorite dummy."

Victor doesn't answer. Just swings the blade until it embeds itself in the dummy's head.

A small smirk blossoms on Chri's lips. "I know exactly what we should wear to the ball!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Get in, Yuuri."

Yuuri feels the lump in his throat grow and his chest tighten. The silk against his skin itches. The gravel under his bare feet like needles.

His mother points to the box. A small stone sarcophagus garnished with signage of the Katsuki clan. The sarcophagus sat at the center of their water garden. "Please, Mama." Yuri shakes as he forces the words out. It seems those words are the only things he can say lately.

"Don't embarrass this family any further, brother." Mari's voice hits him like a blow. Specially coming from her. She's the only one that knows how much Yuuri hates this thing. How when he was six, he accidentally locked himself inside it and screamed until he lost his voice to be let out. Mari was the one who found him back then. She had been the one that swore he would never have to be inside it again.

"Did you leave your scent around the manor?" Hiroko asks.

Yuuri closes his eyes. "I walked around all the rooms in the manor three times and touched as many things as I could like you requested, mother."

"Good. If one of the alpha guests catches your scent, they should be able to find you here."

"And if no one finds me?" Yuuri dares ask. Would he remain in the box? Would he be forgotten as the worthless omega he now was.

"If no alpha can track your scent, father will bargain to find you a mate. Don't worry, brother. You're still an omega and can give an alpha valuable pups." There is a snicker in her tone. Something that makes Yuuri's stomach flip.

Someone pushes him. Yuuri bites his bottom lip, not wanting to see who and continues forward. He doesn't want to hear anymore. He thought it would stop hurting to hear their horrible words, but it never does.

His feet ease into the water. The hard surface of the man-made pool rough on his soles. Mari follows behind him.

Yuuri feels his heart thump louder and louder with each step. Until his fingers can reach the sarcophagus at arm's length. Mari comes around him and opens the lid. It creaks and the sound forces memories Yuuri doesn't want.

"Hurry up. The alphas will be here within the hour."

"Please…" Yuuri knows his words won't be heard, but he can't help himself. How could his family who loved him so dearly a month ago, treat him like this now? How could his sister who was excited to hear his ideas on bringing in one of the northern clans now tells him to go inside a box she knows he deeply fears. "Please, please…"

"Don't make me grab you and throw you inside."

Yuuri feels the fear abide for a second, like a sharp intake of air. The world around him quiets, a ringing swallowing him whole. It's the acceptance that no matter how much he pleads, life was never going to go back to how it was. His family will never look at him the same way. He will never run away from this. He will never be free again. His thoughts didn't matter. His wants didn't matter. He didn't matter.

"Yuuri."

A final warning.

Yuuri takes in a deep breath. Perhaps he didn't matter. Perhaps he will never be free. He was no longer yuuri Katsuki, only son of the Katsuki family. He was just an omega. His life will be chosen for him, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"I dare you." The words are a snap. A sharp bite. He starts to turn around. Hell with tradition. Hell with their rules. Hell with being omega.

Mari growls and before Yuuri can give another step. His older sister's arm wraps around his waist, hoist him over her shoulder and throws him inside the dark sarcophagus. Dropping the heavy lid down with a thunderous thud and drowning Yuuri's world and screams in darkness.

* * *

Victor makes sure his mask is secured on his face as he blindly hands the invitation to the gate guard. They are let in without a fuss and Chris drops an arm around his shoulders as they step inside the Katsuki manor.

"You are now officially Count Victor Giacometti. For one night only."

"Can't believe you used my real name on the invitation." He shifts out of Chris' reach and adjust his high ponytail.

"It makes it easier. Victor is a common name and this way I can call it with no one batting an eye."

"Can't believe you convince me to attend this thing. This is nothing but a party of alphas." He glances around at the males and females already in attendance. The air is invaded by the strong scent of alpha. "You're a beta, how the heck did you get an invite to this thing again?"

"Sometimes money talks better than a secondary gender."

"Not surprised," Victor scoffs. He always knew the Katsuki's valued wealth over reputation. That was no surprise.

They reach a grand hall where all the guests have come together. A large open hall in the middle of the manor. All the doors to the adjoining rooms were wide open. Something rather unusual since high-society balls tended to be localized to a preset space by the host. No host wanted their guest to wander aimlessly in their home.

"This is a weird ball," Chris comments as they reach the main floor.

Victor spots a couple of alphas that make business with his family too. He would make note to tell his father. Multiple sets of eyes follow him as he wanders. He is aware some of the alphas had already identified him. After all, he didn't know of any other alpha's that had long silver hair like he did, his appearance was unique, something he prided himself of. Half the room already knew who he was, but no one would dare mention it as long as the rules of the masquerade remained. As long as the masks stayed on.

They keep to the edge of the room. Passing by large arrangements of strong scenting flowers. A steward passes by with a tray of food. Chris grabs a piece of chicken and swallows it without chewing.

"Do you smell that?" Victor's eyes fall on a large marble column a few feet ahead.

"The food? Or the alpha stench?" Chris mock gags. "Everyone is releasing their pheromones hoping to attract this rumored omega."

"Are they?" Victor steps closer. "I've never been to an omegan ball. Is that what you're supposed to do?"

Chris elbows Victor on the ribs. "Go ahead. Release yours. Play the game."

"I'm not going to belittle myself like these sorry excuses for alpha. It's unsightly to release your pheromones for show. To beg pathetically for an omega. To hope one would come to you without lifting a finger. Unsightly."

Chris moods drifts a bit. "Everyone wants a mate. Omega's are hard to come by."

"I already have a mate." Victor pauses by one of the large columns. Suddenly reaching out to the white marble. "It's here. That scent. Don't you smell it?"

"No…" Chris frowns. His eyes catch something. "Hey, I see Leo down by the entrance. I'll ask him to join us."

Victor doesn't listen. His fingers touch the marble, bringing the scent to his nostrils. "Oranges…" He feels a small rumble deep in his chest. Something was wrong with the scent, something twisted that made his stomach drop and forces him to release a low guttural growl.

He searches for the source of the scent. Feet moving hastily until he finds it again by the doors. Again down another hall. Deeper and deeper inside the Katsuki manor he goes. Deeper inside the world of the enemy. Not caring if Chris will find him again. Not caring if he'll find his way back. His feet moving with haste as he follows the scent of oranges.

* * *

When Yuuri opens his mouth to cry all that comes out is a weak pitiful whine. He tucks himself in a corner of the dark space. Knees up to his chest, hands and feet raw and bleeding from trying to push the box open.

He's given up long ago.

He has no more screams. No more tears. Now he just waits. Waits even if he knows that no one will find him here. No one will come until the time had ended and his mother and father decided he was worthy to be let out. To be let out and offer him up as a price. A reward to the highest bidder. To the alpha that will bring his family the most power.

He will have no choices anymore. Not in a mate. Not in a home. Not in how many children he'll bear.

For a second Yuuri wishes to disappear into the dark. That the darkness that surrounded him would take his consciousness too.

There's a small click. Yuuri's eyes widened even in the dark. He feels the box shift and drop a few inches, making him yipe. "What—" he doesn't have time to process anything before there's a second click followed by the sound of flowing water.

Yuri jumps when liquid reaches his feet. His mouth opens in a soundless cry along with the horror of the realization that the sarcophagus was sinking. It was filling with water!

"Mama!" Yuuri finds his voice again despite the ache. Finds the strength strewn from panic as he tries to push the lid open once more with everything he has.

"Please! Please! Mama! Papa! Mari! Please!" He cries and cries. Feeling the water rise and rise. Hoping they would not be this cruel. Hoping this was just an accident. "Please let me out!" he screams and screams.

But nobody comes. Nobody helps. Yuuri only feels the box continue to sink and the water reaching to drown him.

* * *

Victor runs.

He runs desperately through empty halls, through empty rooms and he has no idea why.

The soft sweet scent of oranges suddenly tinged with sorrow and deep fear. Victor follows it like a madman. Like he's lost his mind and nothing matters but this scent.

He makes it outside in the night. Stumbles into a large garden, slipping on the moist gravel. His mask falls from his face in the scuffle, his clothes torn as he rises back up. He continues running. Not knowing where he is going, but at the same time certain of every step.

At the far end of the garden. Where the noise from the ball could no longer be heard. Victor reaches a large water garden, a small sarcophagus sits in the middle of a pool and it appeared to be… sinking?

He sees it move further down. The terrified scent forcing a growl. Victor hops inside the pool without second guessing himself. Half jumping, half-running on the foot of water. He reaches the sinking sarcophagus. His fingers desperate on the lid. There had to be a way to open it. There had to be!

After seconds of frantic searching, his fingers touch a round surface. Something protruding. Victor pushes it down. His heart thudding at the sound of something becoming unlocked. He pushes the lid open.

Breath catches inside his throat.

The world slows to a crawl.

The night becomes oranges.

Victor carefully pulls a soaked terrified omega from the coffin. Pulls it close to him. Carries it safe in his arms.

He breathes. One. Two. Three.

Brown eyes look up at him. Victor doesn't blink away. The moment crawls, becomes endless. The world vanishes around him, the only thing in the world was in his arms.

Trembling fingers touch his cheek. He feels the warmth spread like wildfire, like life intertwined. Victor feels the world is sinking in those beautiful brown eyes.

He pulls the omega closer to his chest, desiring more of that skin. More of everything.

And as soft arms wrap around his neck and soft breaths spread on his nape. Victor knows one absolute truth.

"My omega… _mine_."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri hears the rasping on the top of the coffin as the water rises to his chest and assaults him with shivers. "Mama?" The rasping gets louder, desperate. "Mama please let me out! Please!" He cries, feeling his chest constrict with the hurt, but also hope. Someone is out there. Someone is trying to free him.

He hears a click and when the lid opens Yuuri is flooded with scent. Apples and storms. The fear vanishes completely. His thoughts easing to calmness, to home.

He reaches out to the arms freeing him from his prison. Stares at deep cerulean orbs.

Alpha… The thought comes unbidden deep within him as strong arms hold him close. My alpha. Yuuri raises his arms to wrap them around his alpha's neck. Inching as close as he could, feeling the deep-seated rumble emitting from the alpha's chest. Calming him. Calling him. Telling him he was forever safe.

"I found you." The deep husky voice causes shivers all over Yuuri's skin. "My beautiful omega... Can I kiss you?"

The question catches Yuuri by surprise. He can't help but chuckle heartily. The world slowly falling into place again. The contact between them never breaking.

The alpha leans forward, but Yuuri places a finger over his puckering lips. "Aren't you being awfully forward considering we've just met?"

The alpha gives him the warmest smile. The first sign of kindness Yuuri has felt since he presented. He's put gently down. Bare feet dipping into the warm water.

"Don't you feel it?" The alpha's voice becomes low and wanting as he leans down towards Yuuri. Their hands intertwined between them. "We are mates. True mates."

"Those are dangerous words," Yuuri hesitates, fingers itching against the alpha's touch. "But I do feel it," he nuzzles against the alpha's hand. "I have no doubt you are the only one who could have taken me out of that darkness."

"Then a kiss is more than a fair reward." The alpha grins and leans down again.

Yuuri presses his fingers against those warm lips firmer still. "Kisses are meant for bonded mates are they not?"

"Are you not my mate?"

"Not in the world's eyes. Nor my familys. Not yet..." Yuuri feels sorrow at that truth. "I don't even know your name."

"A sinner's kiss then." The omega feels the alpha's thumb rub over his lips with the gentlest touch. He can't help but lean towards it. A true mate? Could it be real? Was this why his mother and sister locked him inside that coffin? So his true mate could find him?

Yuuri feels pure warmth as his alpha brushes their foreheads together. As his vision is overwhelmed by blue. "Will you sin with me?" The words reach his heart.

Yuuri closes the space between them. Arms tightening around the alpha's neck. Lips opening and receiving as the alpha claims what is given.

When Yuuri thought he was an alpha. He'd kiss a beta once. A childish peck of lips. It had been innocent. It had been a game. It had been nothing like this.

The alpha opens his lips to gain access. Kisses him like he is the world. Like his soul is screaming they belong together forever.

A true mate. A soul bond. Yuuri feels his entire body heat up with need. Feels his middle twist and coil with want. The heat deep in his glands. He wants to be bitten! He wants to be marked! He wants to mate with this alpha!

"Congratulations!"

Yuuri's eyes snap open at the sound of those words. Cold and calculating. Something deep in his mind yells at him this isn't allowed, this isn't allowed! He tries to break from his alpha's hold, but is only held more securely. With strong determine hands that wrap around him and pull him close.

His mother's voice rises up in the night. "Step away from that omega."

And the fear returns.

* * *

Victor growls. A deep rumble from within. He turns towards the calling voice. Holding his omega close to him. As close as he can.

A group of five people stand by the edge of the pool. Two female alpha's and three large male betas.

Fright blossoms within his omega. Fright caused when he sees the group of people watching them.

"Who are you?" Victor snaps, the growl in his voice warning everyone to not get any closer.

"We are this omega's kin. He belongs to us." The young female alpha growls back.

"He's mine!" Victor snaps, exposing his canines, feeling the urge to bite and claim right then.

"If you claim him now. You will regret it." The older alpha appears calm as she speaks, but Victor can tell she's anything but.

"What do you want?" Victor demands. His patience is running thin. They will not take his omega from him. He will fight tooth and nail.

The small older female holds her hands form in front of her. "That you will mate with this omega and beget children." Her words make Victor relax momentarily. "In the proper way of course. A proper wedding, a proper marriage, a proper bond, a legal union of bloodlines. After you've proven yourself to us. What can your bloodline offer ours?"

"Mother—" The young alpha female sounds concerned, but her worries are ignored as the elder tells her to shush.

"That is my sister." His omega whispers in his ear. "She locked me in the coffin. The other is my mother. The rest are beta guards."

Victor starts growling deeply. Enough that the group notices.

"Do not become so unsightly." His omega's mother says. "We do not even know your name."

"You locked my omega inside this thing and tried to drown him!" Victor accuses.

"The sarcophagus guarantees only the strongest mate will find the omega inside. That's what the omegan ball is all about."

"To scared him half to death? Almost drown him?!" Victor growls. "Can't you feel him trembling? Aren't you his mother?"

"He's just an omega."

"My omega!"

"He's still ours!" The alpha sister yells. She steps inside the pool. "What is your name, alpha! Present yourself to us!"

Viktor pulls the omega closer still as he backs up. He knew some alpha families treated their omega kin like things to be sold off. It was bad enough knowing it happened, even more sickening to witness. His family was not perfect, but they would never throw away their omega kin like this. The Nikiforov omegas were always treated with respect. Found proper mates. Not locked in coffins that filled with water!

"I demand your name!" The female starts closing in on them. Victor pulls his omega further back.

This was the Katsuki manor, whichever omega was in his arms was either a friend of, or kin to the Katsukis. Surely they won't take kindly to have a Nikiforov claim one of their own.

"Why don't you answer?!" The sister growls full of fury. "Are you a Nikiforov? Are you one of those heinous bastards?!"

Victor growls. Deep and threatening. So this was the real face of the Katsuki household. Like they controlled all no matter the cost. They will take his mate if he let them. They will take his life and love!

Without thinking the alpha picks up his omega up from the ground. Holds him close to his chest, feeling trembling arms close around his neck. This omega was his. This omega was his fated mate.

"Put him down!" The sister moves closer still.

Victor turns and starts running as fast as he can.


End file.
